


Lost Brother

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming promoted to Captain, Hux is told something important by his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



He straightened up when his father approached, keeping his hands behind his back as he nodded slightly in greeting to the elder Hux. “Father.”

“Congratulations, Captain Hux,” his father said, smiling as he patted his son on the arm. “Soon enough you'll be rising higher and higher before too long, I don't doubt!”

“As you wish,” Hux agreed, looking around the room where others gathered to celebrate his promotion. He frowned a little, turning back to his father again. “Has Bren been sent to the Academy? I never received word from anyone there...”

The elder Hux frowned a little, waving a dismissive hand in the air at the question. “Did I never tell you? I suppose I didn't since I wanted to ensure you focused on your work...”

“Father..?”

“Your brother was on a vessel several years ago for some training. Apparently it became damaged beyond repair. When another ship was sent out they found it gutted and most of the occupants gone.” He snorted when he saw the look on his son's face. “You have more important things to worry about than a little brother who couldn't protect himself,” he warned. “You are going to bring honor to the family name in the First Order. Understand?”

“How long ago?” he weakly asked.

“It was five years ago. You were seventeen and still proving yourself in the Academy. You would have dropped everything on a blind mission for him and risked everything.”

“He was twelve when he went missing...” He blinked when his father snapped his fingers in his face, eyes hard as he looked at him.

“Brendol,” he hissed, keeping his voice low to avoid causing a scene, “you will _not_ waste your time on this, understand? Focus on what is important! Bringing back honor and glory to the Hux name! Bringing the New Republic to heel! Do I make myself clear?”

“...Yes, sir,” he whispered, his chest becoming tight and painful as he watched his father walk away to entertain other guests. He suddenly found himself no longer happy about his promotion and he walked through the celebration as if in a daze, thinking about his lost brother and what could have possibly happened to him.

And then he remembered. He remembered when he was eleven and his brother six; how his little brother had told him about tracking devices and their uses. How they had had devices slipped into the back's of their necks so they would always be able to find each other. His had been removed when he was sent to the Academy but maybe...maybe his brother still had his implanted and activated.

The thought gave him hope.

 


End file.
